Times when turtles get in trouble
by C00KIECAKE
Summary: A series of times when the turtles got in trouble when they were younger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When defiance gets the better of you**

"Mikey, stop!"

"But Raphie, it's funny!"

Turtle toddlers Rapheal and Michelangelo had been instructed to clean the dishes up after dinner, as it was their turn, and no matter how many times Raph told Mikey to stop, Mikey continued splashing water on him

"Why are you such a jerk, Raph? Getting upset over some water." The oldest of the toddlers, Leonardo, mocked raph for being angry.

"Because I've told him to stop and he won't! He's lucky I haven't hit him yet!"

Leo and Donnie anxiously waited for their father, Master Splinter, to emerge from his room, take Raph's hand, and put him in timeout.

But that's not what happened. Their father did indeed come out of his room, but what he did suprised all 4 of the brothers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Master Splinter demanded.

Leo sneered at Raph. "Raph is being mean to Mikey again, daddy!" Deep, in the back of his mind, Leo knew Mikey was wrong, not Raph. But it was always entertaining when Raph got in trouble.

"Tell me what happened."

Raph decided to tell him. "Mikey wouldn't stop splashing water on me, and I kept telling him to stop!"

Master Splinter turned to his youngest son. "Michelangelo, is that true?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, he's a jerk who can't handle some water. I mean, really-"

"ENOUGH!"

Mikey was silenced in a split second.

"What it sounds to me, Michelangelo, is that you were bothering Rapheal, and he was telling you to stop. He wasn't wrong, you were." The tone in Splinter's voice was terrifying, and Mikey knew he was in trouble.

"But daddy-"

"No buts, Michelangelo. You were deliberately defiant and for that you will be punished."

Splinter then turned to Raph. "You may go. Michelangelo will do that rest of the dishes himself." He them turned to Mikey. "And you will be going to bed early with no tv."

Mikey was dumbfounded. Up until this point, Raph was the most often punished one, and Mikey had gotten the impression that he was the only one you could be.

He watched, rather irritated, as Raph skipped out of the room and to the television. He groaned, finished the dishes, then went to bed. He had gone to bed early so he had plenty of time to plot his revenge on Raph that would come in later days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Some knowledge shouldn't be shared**

Splinter took in deap breaths to calm his mind and relax. He was focusing, meditating in the dojo wilst the boys slept during naptime. He was meditating on what to teach them in learning time that day, when a voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Daddy"

Splinter opened his eyes and looked towards to the source of the sound, which was his youngest son, Michelangelo.

"What is it, my son?" Splinter asked, wondering if perhaps the young one had a bad dream.

"Is there a way to make ADHD go away?"

Master Splinter was caught off guard by Mikey's question. Sure, he had always thought that maybe he had ADD or something like that. But he didn't know how Mikey knew what it was.

"Where did you hear that word, my son?" He asked.

"Donnie said I was sick and had ADHD."

Master Splinter furrowed his eyebrows with anger. Why would his smartest and wisest son say something like this to Michelangelo. Splinter made a note of having to talk to Donnie after naptime.

He gestured for Mikey to sit in his lap. "Michelangelo, I don't know what your brother was thinking, or why he told you that, but you don't have ADHD, or any sickness like it. I will be sure to speak with your brother."

He then picked Mikey up, and carried him to their bedroom. Tucking Mikey in, he said, "Get some sleep my son. I love you very much."

"Love you too, daddy." Mikey said, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

"GUYS, GET UP! DADDY'S MAKING LUNCH!" The oldest of the 4, Leonardo, called for his brothers to wake up for lunch. Soon enough, 4 turtle tots were sitting at the table, waiting to be given permission to eat.

Splinter out his own plate down at the table, then looked to his sons. "Leonardo, Rapheal, and Michelangelo, you may start eating. Donatello, I wish to speak with you." Splinter gestured for Donnie to follow him. Ignoring the teasing, "Oohs and aahs" from his brothers, Donnie followed his father into the dojo.

"Donnatello, tell me, what have you spoken to Michelangelo about today?"

Donnie thought about the question, not sure where to start. He and Mikey shared a special bond, and spent a LOT of time together.

Master Splinter decided to give him a hint. "Have you told him about any mental disorders?"

Donnie still didn't realize. "Yeah, I told him about ADHD."

Splinter nodded. "And you told him he had it. I'm sure you meant no harm, my son, but it isn't your place to tell your brother he has a disorder. You are not a doctor."

Donnie felt his blood boil with anger. So what if it wasn't his place, Mikey still had the illness!

"But daddy, Mikey does have ADHD!" He protested loudly.

"Even if he does, you should have come and spoken to me about it, instead of telling Mikey. You could've greatly hurt his feelings. Now, I would like you to say your sorry to your brother, and tell him he doesn't have ADHD. Then, I would like you to write a 1 page essay on why what you did was wrong."

"Even if he does have ADHD." Donnie mumbled under his breath.

Splinter furrowed his eyebrows. "Make it 2 pages." He said.

Donnie groaned. "Hai, Sensei." He said. He then set off to find his younger brother. After apologizing, he went to his room to write the essay. He was pretty mad about what happened, because he knew he was right! It just wasn't fair.

"Hmm, I know what to do." He thought, laughing evilly. It was time for HIM to plot his revenge.

 **Make sure to review! Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I've been pretty busy lately but I promise i'll make it up to you guys. How does a chapter a day sound? Good? Good. Also, tomorrow will be your last chance to read my other story (Trolls sequel) because I wrote that story back in November when I was obsessed with the movie Trolls but now going back and reading it I actually cringed. XD. I'll be taking it down.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Raph has a secret**

Mikey was sitting at the coffee table, coloring (and as in coloring I mean scribbling aimlessly) when his older brother, Raphael walked in. He thought Mikey was just coloring in a coloring book, but he soon realized it was one of his comics books.

The whole room, while already quiet, went silent. The tension could be cut like a hot knife through butter.

"Mikey." Raph said in a dangerously calm voice. "Why are you scribbling in the pages" He walked over the Mikey and grabbed the comic book and crayons out of his hand, all the while screaming: "IN THE PAGES OF MY COMIC BOOK?!"

Mikey looked up at his brother and with out missing a beat, tried to grad the crayon back from him. But before he could, Raph punched his arm.

Mikey knew the drill. He turned to the dojo door, screaming for his father. I'm a matter of seconds, Splinter swooped out of the dojo and scooped his youngest son up in his arms. He turned to Raph and wordlessly demanded an explanation.

Mikey choked out one first. "Raphie hit me...for coloring."

Splinter sighed and kissed his youngest son on the forehead. After settling him back down, he turned to Raph. Raph gulped. He was in big trouble.

"Raphael." Splinter began. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the dojo. "Explain."

"He was being mean daddy! He was coloring in my comic book and now it's ruined!" He was outraged. He wanted to tell his father what was really going on with him but he knew Splinter wouldn't believe him.

"Even if he was damaging your property you have no right to hit. Next time, come to me and I'll handle it."

Raph sighed, facing the floor. He knew he'd done wrong, but it wasn't his fault!

Splinter walked Raph to his bedroom. "You are to spend the rest of the day in here." He said simply and walked away.

Raph sighed, contemplating what had happened. Be had a secret, but he didn't tell his family for fear they wouldn't believe him. But each day he'd thought about and was slowly figuring out a way to reveal the secret. One day, one day.

 **And there you go! It's kind of short, but it's something. So yeah. For about a week I'll post a new chapter every day starting tomorrow. And don't worry, you'll find out about Raph's secret soon!**

 **Bye, my peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Don't be too quick to assert yourself.**

"Oh boy, a new episode of Space Heroes!" Leo jumped onto the couch

He got sucked in immediately as he usually does when watching his favorite show, but he snapped out of it in a split second, when he saw the one thing that could grab his attention more than Space Heroes.

Mikey.

His youngest brother. He was known in the Hamato household for being a pesky child from time to time, and right now that was the last thing Leo wanted.

So, as soon as Mikey sat down on the couch and asked to watch Space Heroes with Leo, his answer was short and simple.

"No, Mikey." Leo said as he glared at his brother, he had had enough of his shenanigans and it was time to shut him up and show his who was boss.

He stood up off the couch and used the same tone Splinter used when scolding his sons.

"Mikey, I've had it. You always bug me when I'm watching my show and I hate it! From this point onwards, you are not to be on this couch or in this room when Space Hero-"

"Is that your call to make, Leonardo?"

Mikey and Leo whipped their heads around to see their father standing it the end of the couch, glaring at Leo.

Leo grinned. Time to take one of his brothers down!

"Yes daddy, it is my call to make." He said, in a no-nonsense tone as he stepped closer to his father. "Mikey is always a nuisance when I'm watching my show. He needed to be stopped."

Mikey's jaw dropped to the floor and he was amazed at what his brother said, but was comforted by what Splinter said next.

"No, Leonardo. Being the oldest does not allow you to make rules or tell your brothers what to do. Now, come speak with me in my room."

Leo glared at his brother as he walked to his father's room. He was so angry at Mikey, he could strangle him!

"Leonardo. Explain." His father demanded as he closed the door.

Leo growled. "He's always bugging me when I'm watching my show, sensei! I needed to teach him a lesson."

"If he was bothering you, you should've come to me rather than making a new rule for your brother. Your brother has every right to watch television with you."

Leo sighed. Splinter had talked to him about being leader before, and he figure being leader meant making rules. Apparently not.

Splinter spoke once more. "As punishment, you will not participate in training today, nor will you watch television." And with that, Splinter walked out of the room, leaving Leo to reflect his behaviour.

 **Yay, now I've laid the groundwork for all four of them! I saved Leo for last because he's my favorite of the turtles. I originally intended for this to be a simple, 4 chapter series, but I've changed my mind. This isn't going to be a one-shot after one-shot story. This is going to be a solid, thought out, several chapter story. Just letting you know.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Leo sat in his father's room thinking. His father wouldn't allow him to train or watch television that day. How could this have happened? And more importantly, what is going to happen? He had never missed a training session ever in his few years on the planet. Every day, from 10am to 11:30am, well-rested or tired, in good health or ill, rain or shine.

So what would it be like, not getting to participate? What would it be like to have to sit out, watching his brother punch and kick, do tricks and perform katas, and he wouldn't be allowed to take part in any of it?

And more importantly, what would it be like not getting to watch Space Heroes? His all time favorite show, and his desire to be an authoritive figure had ended up getting him banned from television for an entire day.

Actually, he knew he was going to like it. Leo was surprised the first time he got grounded that it was nice to have an excuse to be away from his siblings and have some time alone.

"Leonardo?" A voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned to see his father, Splinter, standing in the doorway. Leo sighed.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Training is about to begin, and I would like you to sit in the room and observe whilst your brothers train." Leo smiled. He figured his father would make him sit in the dojo during training.

Leo got up and enthusiastically walked out to the dojo, waiting for training to begin. It was, like Leo thought, not that bad. It gave him a chance to rest, to gather his thoughts, to daydream, to be lazy for once in his life. He sat in the corner, and relaxed, watching his brothers do all the things the turtles did during training. Tricks, flips, attacks, katas, sparing, even some meditation. And Leo got to sit out of all of it.

Mikey kept glancing at his oldest brother, wondering if he was upset or not. He looked surprisingly...content? No, of course not, he couldn't be. He was being punished, for goodness sakes! There was no way he could be happy. Mikey brushed it off as his imagination. Years of being by far the most imaginative child out of the 4, when he noticed strange things he merely passed them off as his imagination.

At 11:30 sharp, as always, their father released them to go do what they would like until lunch. Leo, knowing he couldn't watch television, went to his bedroom to do some reading. He managed to get a good 15 minutes worth of reading and then he decided to try something else. He grabbed a pencil and a price of paper out from in his hand bag and began to try to write. Unfortunately the Hamato family hadn't established writing just yet, but that didn't stop Leo from trying for about 10 minutes until he was interrupted.

"Leo?" Leo looked up to see his baby brother, Mikey, standing in the doorway with a curious expression on his face. Leo sighed. "Yes, Mikey?"

Mikey sat next to Leo on his bed, and Leo waited for him to say something. After what seemed like an eon of silence, Mikey decided to ask him a question that plagued his mind. "Were you happy during training when you were in time-out?"

Leo looked shocked at the question. Yes. He was very happy during training, he found himself to be very pleased. But he always was when he was grounded because that would allow him to get some alone time. Leo wasn't a very social person, but he didn't think Mikey, or anyone for that matter, could figure that out.

He took in a deep breath, and decided to tell his brother the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. "Yes Mikey. The truth is, I like being on time-out or grounded."

Mikey's jaw dropped, in obvious shock, which was justifiable, considering Mikey hates time-outs. "But, why?!" He asked frantically.

Leo sighed. "I-I like to play by myself during free time, and being grounded, or in time-out is really the only excuse I could think to find to play on my own. I didn't want to hurt your guys feelings. I'm sorry." That was partly true. He has done it to prevent his brothers' feeling from being hurt, so in a way he had his brothers best interest in mind. However, he felt guilty. Only slightly, however.

Mikey lunged forward onto his brother, sympathetically hugging him, thinking he understood what Leo was talking about.

Leo was rather surprised when Mikey hugged him. "Your not mad?" He asked.

Mikey smiled, shaking his head. "No, I understand. You like alone time sometimes. I'm not mad at you at all." Leo furrowed his brow at Mikey's response. He seemed slightly insincere. Perhaps Mikey was mad? He didn't have much time to think about it as Mikey skipped out of the room, leaving Leo with his own thoughts.

Leo thought. What if Mikey was mad? Leo shook his head. Mikey was his baby brother. It didn't matter what he thought of him. It was merely Mikey's opinion

Leo suddenly was over come with a deep sense of dread. What if Mikey told his father about his little strategy for getting alone time was? Would he? No, he probably wouldn't. When all of them were younger, Splinter sat them down and explained to them how being a tattle-tale was wrong. This made Mikey not tell on his brothers for fear of getting in trouble, which may or may not have sadly created open season for Ralph's rude words and bullying. But Leo smiled, and turned to get a shirt pre-lunch nap in, knowing this story would prevent Mikey from telling their father.

Or so he thought.

 **Holy. Cow. This is my very first chapter of a story that is at least 1000 words! And I'm not talking about the bolded authors notes. I'm talked about the story. I'm rather proud of how this chapter turned out. Anyways. These next 4 chapters will be focusing on the characters for the turtles that I'm going for, and they are pretty intense. Seriously, just wait until you see what I'm gonna do with Raphael. (Remember that secret I mentioned?)**

 **Bye!**


End file.
